


Their first kiss

by Tappedcarrot8



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tappedcarrot8/pseuds/Tappedcarrot8
Summary: Alex is madly in love with Maggie. After Lena saved the city Supergirl must decide how she will approach Lena.





	

In the following days after Lena betrayed her mother, saving a countless amount of alien lives, Kara was in contemplation with herself on how she was going to approach Lena.  
Kara couldn't decide whether she was going to apologise or thank her first. A loud knock at the door made Kara jump, Using her X-Ray vision Kara quickly learnt that Alex was outside her door.  
Alex walked in with the biggest grin Kara had ever seen her have "woah, is this what the happy Alex looks like" Kara said using a innocently mocking voice.  
Grabbing Kara by her arms Alex dragged Kara over to the sofa, where they sat and ate pizza that Alex had brought, Kara noticing that Alex hadn't stopped grinning, asked what had happened to make grin so much.  
"Well" Alex started, before releasing a slight playful and joyful giggle.  
"Sawyer- I mean Maggie, came over to my house earlier, and well" Alex stopped for a moment, in a sudden realisation of what had just happened. Looking both eagerly exited to hear the rest of the story and concerned about the details at the same time Kara softly said "Alex, what happened?" Alex, still shocked, used a low and gentle voice, one of which even Kara had rarely heard,  
"she told me almost dying scared her, she said 'we should kiss the girls we want to kiss' and then..." Kara gave Alex a look of interest, before Alex continued, getting more exited by the minute, causing a slight giggle as she spoke  
"she kissed me" Alex beamed yet again.  
Kara gave one of her 'you are such a cinnamon roll' looks towards Alex.  
"It was so amazing, like I didn't know she could kiss that wel- I mean I did because I've kissed her before b-omg she is so amazing" Alex could barely contain herself, by this point Alex was bouncing around like a child. Kara had never seen Alex look so happy.  
Alex stopped, she looked at Kara with her 'I know something's wrong' look, before proceeding "Wait, Kara what's wrong?"  
"Pfftttt nothing" Kara Exclaimed using a completely unconfident tone of voice.  
"Kara what is it, I know something's wrong, you forget I know you better than you know yourself"  
Kara got up and started pacing, just as she had before Alex had knocked on her door,  
"I need to apologise to Lena, no! I need to thank her, WAIT, I need to do BOTH" Kara was pacing much faster, unsure of what she should do.  
Alex quickly got up and gently took Kara and sat down, holding her in her arms Alex asked what Kara was on about, using a calm and comforting voice.  
"I need to talk to Lena" Kara used a calm yet worried tone of voice, making Alex slightly uncomfortable.  
Alex hated when Kara wasn't her usual over bearing, over exited, over enthusiastic self.  
"You should go over and apologise first, then follow with a thank you. Ooo you should also like take her some food she likes or something, like give you a reason to stay" Alex spoke as she grew very fond of the idea.  
"Do you...do you think that would work? D-do you think she will even talk to me?" Kara said softly.  
"Of course she will, you're Supergirl, who could say no t-" but before Alex could finish Kara was in her suit ready to leave but not before she had thanked Alex.  
Kara was so exited to see Lena that she had forgotten why she was going there, she flew straight to Lena's office, not even stopping for food. As she reached Lena's office she saw Lena sat on her couch, looking quite upset. Kara landed on the balcony then proceeded to slowly walk into Lena's office.  
"Supergirl, hi, I- I wasn't expecting you, is something the matter, whatever it is if I can help in any way, just uh...just let me know" Lena anxiously spoke, her words were like a sigh of relief to Kara, as she had thought Lena would never forgive her for not trusting her.  
"I, I came to apologise, y'know, about the other day" Kara spoke with an embarrassed tone of voice, one that Lena sounded upset to hear  
"what no, no, no, no, you have nothing to be sorry for, I had to make you think I were on my mothers side so that she believed I were on her side so that it was clear I looked like I were on her s-... I'm rambling aren't I?" Lena calmly said while smiling at Kara. Kara let out a relieved giggle  
"just a little"  
"Come, sit, please" Lena signalled towards the couch. Before proceeding "sorry I look like a mess, I've been in and out of meetings and interviews all day"  
A few moments had passed where Kara was admiring how beautiful Lena looked before stating  
"you actually look amazing, especially compared to someone who just flew across the city, it's extremely windy today" Kara laughed, which was joined by a slight laugh from Lena.  
"Lena I-" Kara was I interrupted by Lena  
"Kara wait, let me just, I'm so sorry that I made you think I was on my mothers side, I just" Lena let out a disappointed sigh before continuing "I wanted to help, I wanted you to think of me as more than just a Luthor, I wan-" Kara stopped Lena mid sentence  
"I know you're not 'just' a Luthor, you're so much more, you're the light in your family where they are only dark, you might not always see it but I do" Kara edged closer to Lena and grabbed her hand  
"I see you as much more than a Luthor, you are going to inspire so many people...you inspire me" there was a long pause after Kara has spoke.  
The room filled with a kind of tension neither of them had ever felt, as they looked into each other eyes they both felt a sense of belongingness, as though their entire lives had lead to this moment. The world was at a stand still, in that moment nothing else mattered. Lena slowly moved herself closer to Kara who ran her hands through Lena's hair who lifted her head up, looking at Kara with her heart warming green eyes, as she bit her lip, Kara forgot how to breathe she was mesmerised by Lena.  
Lena with a sudden move leant in to kiss Kara, who without hesitation kissed back, Lena laid Kara down and proceeded to kiss her. The amount of love between the two that had been hid for so long was coming to the surface, in a heated passionate moment that neither of them had anticipated.  
"I uh-" Kara struggled to find words.  
"I know...me too" Lena said in a low voice as though she knew no other words.  
The two sat and stared at each other for a few moments before the DEO was ringing Kara.  
"Supergirl, we need you back at the DEO. Immediately." The deep voice of the director of the DEO ordered. "Lena, I am so sorry, but I'm needed back at-" Kara was quickly interrupted by Lena  
"it's okay, duty calls I understand, I hope I can see you again soon, especially if your visits are going to be this good" Lena smirked. Kara fixed her hair before walking to the balcony, she looked back at Lena who's grin went from ear to ear, before flying away.  
Lena sat stunned repeating what had just happened over and over in her head, her grin had not faded, "Lena, your mother is on the line for you, what should I tell her" Lena's PA said quietly for fear of upsetting her,  
"uh" a few moments passed before Lena had made a decision "put her through" Lena said softly,  
"you tricked me, you made me think you were on the side, you are NOT! My daughter, you are NOT a Luthor. As for that supergirl, well she hasn't heard the last fro-" Lena ended the phone call without hesitation, before resting her head into her hands.  
Meanwhile, across the other side of town at the DEO base, Kara landed and proceeded to walk through the base, who was greeted by Alex looking rather worried,  
"so how'd it go??" Alex spoke with curiosity,  
"that's what you called me hear for?" Kara said with slightly annoyed words,  
"what no, I didn't"  
"I did" J'onn spoke.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Take a look for yourself" J'onn pointed to the operating room, where Kara could see Mon-El being operated on. "What happened!" Kara exclaimed.  
"The bullet that was taken out of his leg left an infection, which spread, it was practically undetectable, then he just passed out, I called you as soon as it happened" J'onn was calm when he spoke. Kara stood, without words, there was a long silence before J'onn spoke "he has had a lot of infected blood removed, we think your blood, seen as you're from the sister planet of Daxam, would you be able to transfer him blood, it might be the only thing that will save him" Kara was more than eager before she stopped to realise, needles would just break when placed onto her skin, how on earth were this to work. Kara waited for a moment before speaking  
"needles will break, how...how will this work?"  
"Kryptonite, there's a small, very small amount in my office, I saved it for an emergency such as taking your bloods, in the event of an emergency" J'onn didn't sound confident in his answer but before he had a chance to say anything else Kara was gone, she had lifted up her sleeve, and laid on the bed next to where Mon-El was laid, unconscious.  
J'onn, Alex and three doctors walked in, Kara patiently waited for the Kryptonite to be administered into her body, she was nervous, as anyone would be when they were about to be injected with something that could kill them. Kara felt her body weaken as the Kryptonite was cursing through her body. The transfusion had begun, Kara was staying as still as she could despite the pain the Kryptonite was causing her.  
Once the transfusion had finished Alex injected Kara with a counter poison, Kara didn't move, she lay still as though she couldn't move, Alex knew something was wrong, Kara quickly became unresponsive, at the same time Mon-El woke up. He got off the table, falling as he did so, he got himself back up and stood next to the bed that Kara was laid on.  
After a few moments ALEX administered a second dose of the antidote, Kara shot up, taking the biggest breath she had ever taken, Alex had never been so relieved  
"I thought" Alex sighed.  
"Mon-El, if worked, thank goodness" Kara spoke with relieved yet pained words as she tried to recover her strength.  
"Oh by the way, Lena called you like a hundred times, well like four but same thing" Alex laughed.  
"What?!? I have to ring her back, it's probably important, we're just friends, she may need me, as a friend, aha because, that's, that's what we are, just friends" Kara spoke with an anxious voice, Alex gave Kara a smirk before speaking, "alright we will all just leave you to ring your... friend" Alex walked out signalling everyone else to do so, Mon-El argued "I need to speak to Kara a minute, she did just save my life after all, I believe on this planet you say 'thank you' " Alex allowed and left with the others.  
"Kara you could've died, what were you thinking" Mon-El's tone of voice was one Kara had not yet heard, "I couldn't just let you die now could I?" Kara insisted. A moment of awkward silence passed before Mon-El went to kiss Kara, who quickly pulled back "Mon-El! What are you doing!" Kara spoke with an uneasy voice, before getting up to leave, which was done with great difficulty. Mon-El didn't move, he sat back down, before letting out a sigh.  
"Kara? What happened, are you okay? You need to go and rest" Alex sounded extremely concerned. "I need to be alone Alex, please" Kara sighed, she needed to be alone, her emotions were playing track and field in her head, Alex didn't understand, Kara never wanted to be alone, she didn't get sad, this was Kara, and Kara was always happy.  
As Kara flew around the city she remembered Lena had called her four times, she quickly landed on top of a building before calling her back "Lena hi, oh my god I am so sorry, I've been busy all day, I'm writing This new article about...nothing, it's not important" Kara didn't know what to say, Lena didn't know she was supergirl, how would she tell her, would she tell her? There were so many decisions, "Kara, it's okay, I was wondering if you could come to my office, if you're not busy I mean" Lena said, excitedly.  
"I can be there in like an hour, if that's okay I mean" Kara spoke, trying to hide her enthusiasm.  
An hour later, Kara arrived, she was sit in the reception for around ten minutes, when Lena came down she was furious "I told you to let Kara up whenever it was possible. Does it look like I'm busy? I invited Kara over, if you can't do your job I will find someone who will" Kara was sat in the next room, she could hear Lena's voice but not what she was saying, Kara jumped when she saw Lena walk into the reception, "I am so sorry, you must think I'm awful, inviting you here then you having to wait, I-" Lena was interrupted "What, no no it's okay, I mean I wasn't waiting long" Kara spoke as she entered the lift with Lena.  
A few minutes later the pair were walking into Lena's office, Lena and Kara were half way across the room when Kara went dizzy, she fell to the floor and couldn't get back up, Lena rushed to her side as fast as lightning, "Kara, Kara are you alright, Kara answer me please, Kara!" Lena screamed, "I'm okay" Kara said weakly, Lena helped her to her feet and over to the sofa.  
"Kara, are you, are you Ill? What happened, can I get you anything" Lena said worryingly, "No, no I'm okay, I just need a minute" Kara said as she laid herself on Lena's chest.  
"can I ask you something?" Lena said using a low voice  
"Sure what is it" Kara replied, without moving  
"How do you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
How do you deal with two lives, how are you Kara half of the time and Supergirl the other half, how do you cope?"  
Kara looked up, shocked, but before she had the chance to deny it Lena was kissing her, it was so unexpected, but In that moment, it was what Kara needed, the warmth of Lena's lips pressed against hers, it was the anchor that she needed to ground her emotions, around Lena, everything was perfect, Lena was perfect.  
"How did you"  
"Kara, I know you have everyone in the city fooled, but when you fal- I mean when you see supergirl and you see you, it's kinda obvious" Lena stated.  
"Kara was too strained to argue, she just laid back on Lena.  
After a few minutes Kara had fallen asleep on Lena who was running her fingers through her hair. Lena's PA came in, Lena gave a hand gesture to leave, and so they did. Almost two hours had passed and Lena hadn't loved, she watched Kara sleep, admiring the beauty she had the pleasure of being with in this very moment. Soon enough Lena started drifting to sleep, she laid Kara further down the couch, and joined her in sleeping.  
6.04am and the sun rise started to become visible through Lena's office window, Lena awoke, she gently moved Kara over and got up, she went and closed the blind, Kara woke unaware of where she was, after gathering her thoughts she remembered she was at Lena's office, where she had stayed over, as she went to get up she realised she didn't have the strength, Lena rushed over to her, insisting on calling an ambulance, which Kara refused, instead she gave Lena her phone and placed the DEO's number on there. Lena saw the veins on Kara's arms starting to go black, which caused a frenzy, Lena failed the number, of which ALEX answered, Lena explained what had happened, Alex asked where she was, Lena said she would make sure Alex had clear access to her office.  
Not ten minutes later, Alex was at L-Corp, heading up to Lena's office, Kara was still laid on the couch, unconscious, Lena grabbed her mobile and went to leave with Alex.  
"You can't come with us" Alex ordered  
"Like hell I can't, I'm coming with you, don't argue with me we both love her, I'm coming" Lena stated, with a stern expression on her face  
"Fine, but do as I say and do not! Slow us down"  
Back at the DEO Alex rushed Kara to the medical room, where several tests were run, Alex picked up a needle then proceeded to walk over to Kara, she pressed it against Kara's skin, the needle didn't break.  
Kara who was all too willing to save Mon-El now had taken his fate. Alex left the room and began talking to several doctors, who instantly began coming up with a stronger antidote, one that would work. While Alex were outside Lena began talking to Kara.  
"Don't you dare leave me, everyone" she sighed "everyone leaves me, please Kara, don't become another in a long line of people" Lena sniffled. Lena suddenly remembered what her mother had said, she ran to Alex as fast as she could  
"Alex, I have information that may help" she spoke.  
"What is it, Kara is going to die very soon if WE don't help her"  
"My mother rang me yesterday, she told me that Supergirl would suffer, what got I heated into her? I think it may have been tampered with" Lena hinted  
"Follow me, quickly, tell no one" Alex insisted  
"Who would I tell?"  
Alex and Lena proceeded to J'onns office, she found the compartment that the Kryptonite was kept in, Alex examined the compartment where it was kept and found a second substance, she had Winn instantly run it through the database, Alex turned round to thank Lena but she were gone.  
Eliza instantly began working on a new antidote, to fight off whatever was attacking Kara's body.  
When Alex walked into the medical room, she saw Lena talking to Kara  
"We're gonna have you fixed up so soon, just hang in there, Kara I need you to stay with me, please" A tear rolled down Lena's face, this head strong, powerful woman has been reduced to tears. The thought of losing another person she loves was becoming too much to handle. She felt Kara tighten her grip on Lena's hand, it was slight, not the usual Kara strength, but it was hope, it was hope that she was going to be okay.  
Alex remained at the door, just watching, she didn't want to disturb Lena, she could see just how much Kara meant to her.  
"She means the world to you doesn't she?" Lena spoke, using a low and upset tone of voice.  
"Yeah, she means everything to me, I can't imagine my life without her, that's why we're not going to lose her, my mother, Eliza, is working on a cure, she should be done, I'll go and check" Alex said before turning round to leave, at the same moment Eliza appeared at the door, she had two needles  
"Two different cures, I'm not sure which one is going to work but I did the best I could, how is she" Eliza rushed.  
"Not good" Alex sighed, as she grabbed the needles, she injected the first one into Kara's blood stream, Lena, Alex and Eliza started vigorously, like she was a painting in a gallery.  
Alex grew impatient and injected Kara with the second cure. Lara's eyes opened, relieved gasps came from around the room.  
"Kara! Oh my god Kara" Lena cried  
"Kara how do you feel" Alex said as she immediately began to check Kara's pulse and response time.  
"Alex I'm okay, I mean I wasn't but now I am" Kara replied, as she looked at Lena.  
Lena leant down, moving Kara's hair before proceeding to slowly kiss her, nothing else mattered to Lena, Kara was alive, she was safe. Alex and Eliza exited the room leaving them to talk.  
It was a while before they started talking, Lena had no intention of letting Kara go.  
"Lena, I am so sorry" Kara said, she felt awful, she had made Lena worry so much, she had made everyone worry.  
"Hey, hey, hey it's okay" Lena insisted as she wiped away the tears that Kara had gathered.  
Two two just sat there, in each other's arms, something they had wanted to do for a very long time. 

The next day Alex made Kara call in sick, despite her many efforts.  
"I have to get to the DEO, don't you dare go to work Kara, I mean it" Alex ordered.  
Lena went to Cat Co to see how Kara was doing she was told that Kara hadn't come in today, she had called in sick. Panic started to cloud her better judgement, she went straight to Kara's apartment, cancelled three meetings and rearranged an interview, to make sure her day was clear for Kara, provided she needed it.  
As Lena got to Kara's apartment she waited a moment before knocking, everything bad that could possibly happen ran through Lena's mind.  
Lena knocked on Kara's door, who before getting off the couch used her X-Ray vision to see who was there. As soon as she saw it was Lena she ran to the mirror and began fixing her hair and tucking her shirt in, after all this was Lena she couldn't just look like a slob.  
Kara answered the door and invited Lena in.  
"I went to Cat Co but you weren't there, so I- I uh, I got worried"  
"Lena I am so sorry, Alex made me call in sick"  
"Good, you need a rest, so I brought some films and pizza, I hope you like pepperoni" Lena smiled.  
"I love pepperoni oh my god, how did you know" Kara said excitedly  
"It's my favourite, I don't really like any other pizza, I'm very fussy" Lena joked  
"I have spare pj's if you want, do you have a meeting or anything booked today? We can do this another time if you're busy"  
"No, I cancelled them"  
"WHAT, Lena no, you can't, they're much more important than I am"  
"Nothing is more important than you"  
Kara cautiously approached Lena, pulling her closer, as she took out Lena's hair, she began running her fingers through it, before slowly moving closer and kissing her.  
As Lena came out of the bathroom dressed in Kara's blue fluffy penguin pj's  
"I look ridiculous" Lena giggled  
"You look adorable, come sit under the blanket with me, it's very warm, I promise" Kara insisted, with her adorable pupper face how could Lena say no, Alex was right, who can say no to Kara.  
Hours and hours had passed, several films later, the two had shared several glasses of wine, Which Lena had come bounced Kara to drink, Kara has a no drinking rule, but Lena was very persuasive.  
"Where are you going?" Kara asked  
"It's late, I figured you'd want to get to bed soon, I didn't want to burden you" Lena said using a quiet voice  
"No, no, no, stay, please" Kara convinced her stay.  
"Okay, I get to sleep in the same bed right" Lena smirked  
"Well, where else would you sleep?" Kara asked sounding confused.  
"Ohhhhh I understand now" Kara laughed.


End file.
